A Runway Awareness and Advisory System (RAAS) locates aircraft with respect to airport runways and taxiways and generates and annunciates conflict awareness advisories as a function of determining that a conflict exists. One type of conflict awareness advisories is an “On Taxiway” advisory that is produced if the aircraft exceeds a speed threshold while still on a taxiway. If the speed threshold is exceeded, the RAAS assumes the pilot is trying to take-off from the taxiway.
Currently, false “On Taxiway” advisories may be produced because of erroneous Global Positioning System (GPS) ground speed data provided by some GPS devices. When the aircraft is not moving, some GPS receivers output erroneous ground speed. If this erroneous ground speed exceeds the speed threshold, a false advisory, such as RAAS “On Taxiway”, is produced.
Therefore, there exists a need for reducing false “On Taxiway” advisories.